


cafuné

by princerumati



Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: ❝y si no te agarro fuerte siento que serámi culpa❞





	cafuné

**CAFUNÉ**

 

Sus manos se aferran al cuerpo del menor, cuando entra por la puerta de su departamento, en un abrazo desesperado. Lleno de pasión y desolación, ¿cómo algo tan hermoso está cargado de dos sentimientos en conflicto?   
Está mal lo que hacen a escondidas de todos, es un secreto que tienen entre los dos, una bomba que tienen entre sus manos y que puede explotar en cualquier momento si siguen haciendo eso. No le importa. Los momentos que pasa con Jung Hoseok, su alumno de apenas quince años, son prestados. Lo sabe muy bien.

El chico de cabellos rojos corresponde sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad y se retuercen a una emoción tan primitiva, tan cruda y real. Sus manos recorren los costados de Hoseok y todo en lo que puede pensar es en la cama que los espera.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos sube hasta desembocar en el menor luchando por querer que la camisa de su profesor de literatura se alejara de su pecho, queriendo tocar esa piel que conocía tan bien. Las manos de los amantes eran sincronizadas, buscando desnudar al otro, cayendo prenda por prenda en el suelo inmaculado de aquél departamento.

No hay palabras, los dos saben lo que quiere el otro y quieren dárselo.

Los besos van y vienen, las caricias en sus pieles desprovistas de prendas se sienten escasas, insuficientes, porque el hambre que cada uno tiene del otro es voraz.

Son como fósforo y queroseno luchando por crear un incendio en aquellas sábanas. El adolescente es rápido cuando llegan a la habitación, lo empuja contra el colchón y se monta encima de él, colocando su trasero en la verga despierta de su amante, balanceándose sobre ella, tratando de provocar a su profesor aún más, queriendo alargar el juego.

La mirada en el rostro de JiYong augura algo totalmente diferente, una promesa que Hoseok se muere por saber.

Las manos del mayor se aprietan en sus glúteos desnudos, amasando la piel suave,  haciendo que el bermejo miré con una sonrisa arrogante y juguetona, logrando que se mueva con más ahínco sobre su regazo.

—Vamos, cariño...sé que puedes hacerlo mejor que esto— le dice su profesor, el ambiente cambia ante el desafío, a uno más sensual, y la mirada que el menor le devuelve quiere decir que lo tomará.

—Sí, profe...— suspira, sus ojos son intensos. —...lo haré mucho que todas aquellas perras con las que estuviste antes— promete. La diferencia de edad es mucha y ambos lo saben pero, la verdad, es que JiYong nunca se sintió tan conectado a alguien como ahora. Con Hoseok no existen brechas, él es tan maduro sin perder su juventud. Disfruta del momento, disfruta su adolescencia y disfrutar amar a JiYong. Lo de ambos no es morboso, es amor. Es una conexión tan profunda que los sobrepasa, los hace feliz y los llena de preocupación... porque saben que si se termina, nadie podrá superarlo jamás.

El hombre de cabellos castaños le sonríe con ternura, olvidando el juego y el ambiente, queriendo mimar un poco a su amante. —Sé que lo harás, cariño— acaricia la mejilla del menor con suavidad.

Hoseok se sonroja y olvida el juego que tienen para reírse con júbilo, inclinándose para besar al otro de una manera tan pura. Sus labios chocan con los contrarios en un apretón leve y casto.  —¿Deberíamos seguir con esto o miramos Netflix?— le pregunta, ya que el ambiente se ha arruinado un poco.

El profesor se ríe y finge pensarlo un poco. —Mhm... difícil decisión...—suspira divertido. —Follarte o mirar Lucifer...— bromea, haciendo que su estudiante haga un puchero al darle largas.

—Se supone que la balanza estaba a mi favor y no deberías de dudarlo...— dice, corrección: farfullando en un suspiro, sus labios formando un triángulo, lo suficientemente tierno que Jiyong se arrepiente un poco de molestarlo. Un poco. — ...pero cuando pones a Lucifer en la ecuación, hasta yo sé que deberíamos irnos de la cama y ver una buena maratón de nuestro amo y señor— dice, saliendo de su regazo y por consiguiente caminando lejos de la cama.

JiYong se queda pasmado y realmente siente que ha perdido una guerra bastante importante pero no puede discernir en qué falló.

Bueno, miente, sí sabe en qué demonios fallo...pero no quiere admitirlo.   
Ha perdido en su propia juego, literalmente, el estafador resultó estafado.

Por Lucifer.

Por Lucifer Morningstar.

Ni siquiera puede sentirse muy mal, fue una batalla justa (por no decir épica), nadie puede contra el protagonista de la serie.

Y Trixie.

Y Maze.

Especialmente Maze, ella es la bomba.

Bueno, eso no importa, realmente quería pasar un buen momento con su novio.

—¡Hobi!— vocifera, ni siquiera se ha levantado de la cama.

El menor aparece en el dintel de la puerta, una sonrisa de superioridad surca sus labios. —Sabía que te arrepentirías, primor— se burla. —Por suerte para ti, realmente quiero acurrucarme y hacer bebés sin la parte de los bebés— le guiña el ojo, acercándose como un gato en busca de su bola de mimbre. _Sus bolas de mimbre_. —¿Debería chuparte?— le pregunta, cogiendo ambos testículos con su mano, masajeándolos. —O debería tomarme mi tiempo más adelante?

JiYong está tentado a decir que sí pero sabe que tiene que declinar tan increíble y libidinosa oferta. —Lo siento, cariño, por mucho que me gustaría verte chupando mi verga con aquellos lindos labios que tienes, tengo que negarme porque realmente quiero estar dentro de ti.

Hoseok sonríe. —Excelente elección, profesor Kwon...— suspira y vuelve a besarlo. Sus manos recorren el pecho del mayor y más temprano que tarde, ambos están disfrutando de tenerse en esa comprometedora situación.

[•]

Lucifer Morningstar se encuentra en la televisión, siendo totalmente sarcástico e incapaz de ocultar que disfruta estar en la situación en la que se encuentra.

Las manos y mejilla de Hoseok están descansando en el pecho de su novio, sus ojos fijos en la serie. Los dedos de JiYong peinan las hebras del cabello de su estudiante.

No está prestando atención a la serie, todo lo que puede ver y pensar es en la posición en la que se encuentra y con quién.

Lo bien que se siente amar a Hoseok y  que cada momento, incluso tan pequeño como éste, lo llena de felicidad.

Y miedo.

Miedo de no tener aquellos momentos fugaces el día de mañana.

—Hobi...— llama, los ojos de su novio se posan en él con curiosidad. —Tengo miedo...— admite.

—¿De qué?— el adolescente se voltea a verlo de lleno, apoyándose su barbilla en la piel expuesta de su pecho.

—De que nos descubran...de que te enamores de alguien de tu edad...de todo— le dice con dolor. —Cuando sales por la puerta pienso que no vuelves nunca y si no te agarro fuerte siento que será mi culpa.

El chico de cabellos rojos lo mira con dulzura y un poco de dolor. —Amor...no puedo prometerte nada, ni siquiera un después de hoy...— admite. —No sé lo que nos espera mañana...— acaricia el pecho de su novio. —Lo que sí puedo decirte es que... siempre regresaré a ti...y tú siempre podrás regresar a mí— besa su piel, justo en donde debería estar su corazón. —Siempre.

El mayor sonríe. —Creo que te amo un poco más que antes— admite.

Hoseok se ríe. —Eso es bueno, porque yo también te amo un poco más que ayer.


End file.
